


Calm

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio provides support.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus says he’ll be home like it’s nothing, like he was lounging around the apartment anyway, when really he’s out at the mall and has to jog all the way home. He spruces the place up as best he can, even knowing Ignis won’t judge, and if Ignis did, he’d be screwed anyway, because Gladiolus could never make his apartment half as tidy as Ignis’. It gets tidy enough. Then the doorbell rings, and he’s answering it in jeans and a proper shirt, rather than the sweats and hoodie he was in ten minutes ago. 

Ignis probably doesn’t notice. His gaze is already clouded behind his glasses, and he doesn’t quite meet Gladiolus’ eyes. His lips are parted, breath shallow and quick. There’s a flush across his high cheeks that makes him look particularly delectable. The first few buttons of his dress-shirt are undone, but nothing else is out of place—he’s even wearing the tiny skull necklace that he likes so much. He licks his lips and asks, “Are you sure I won’t be any trouble?”

“’Course not.” Even if he were, Gladiolus’ door would still be open. But he doesn’t think Ignis is capable of being trouble, even when his hormones are driving him right off the tracks. Gladiolus steps aside, and Ignis enters the apartment, taking a moment just to breathe it in. Gladiolus knows his place must _reek_ of alpha. He’s been told he stinks worse than most. In Ignis’ condition, maybe that’s a good thing. 

The couch is ready and waiting. When Ignis has adjusted to the haze of alpha pheromones, he wanders around to it. His fingers fumble through unfastening his belt, untying his necklace, then slipping out of his suit jacket, things he normally does with grace and ease. Gladiolus tries not to stare. He makes himself scarce, disappearing to the bedroom to collect extra blankets and then the kitchen for a tall glass of water. He brings both to Ignis. He piles linen up on the far cushion and promises, “If you need anything else, just ask.”

Ignis vaguely nods. Gladiolus fetches the remote and sets it on the coffee table, right within reach. Usually, he just has basic cable, but around these times, he always subscribes to different channels just for Ignis—learning and exploratory ones; things that would put him right to sleep but seem to fascinate Ignis. Ignis is already burying himself in a nest of blankets. Gladiolus watches that for a moment, breathless, then checks, “Comfy?”

“Mhm,” Ignis sighs. He sounds half asleep. His eyes fall closed, and he murmurs, “Thank you... for always letting me stay...”

“Of course. Glad I can help.” He really is. He can’t imagine what going through a heat must be like. He’s been told having an alpha around helps soothe the pain, but he also wants to be there _just in case_—if anything goes wrong, he can scoop Ignis up and cart him off to the hospital. If anyone calls Ignis’ phone, Gladiolus can answer with a discreet excuse—he knows Ignis won’t share this status with just anyone. 

Gladiolus wants to share more than that. He wants to stay and bundle Ignis up in his arms, but he’ll never push it, especially not when it’s already happening and Ignis is swimming in hormones. Gladiolus makes himself leave, heading off to his bedroom, where he’ll hole himself up until Ignis calls. 

Ignis mumbles, “Gladio.”

Gladiolus instantly wheels back. Without looking up at him, Ignis quietly asks, “Could I trouble you for a kiss?”

Gladiolus’ heart nearly skips a beat. He resists bending down and filling Ignis up with tongue, letting his hands roam and really _soothing_ the heat the way he wants to. 

He only bends down enough to carefully brushes back the light brown hair across Ignis’ forehead and presses a chaste kiss against it. Ignis hums contentedly. 

Straightening up again, Gladiolus mutters, “I’ll be in the other room if you need me.”

Ignis nods against his makeshift pillow.

Gladiolus leaves, grateful to be a good friend, but truly hoping that some day, he can be _more._


End file.
